Porque?
by sweetsalvadorian
Summary: Porque a ella,porque la lastimo asi no sabia que la lastimaba pero lo hizo..
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno he aqui me segundo fic,sorry por que la descripsion sea asi de rapido y corta pero les prometo ser mejor,Bones no es mio es de Fox!:D Abrazos!**

** Sweetsalvadorian**

**

* * *

**

Porque? Temperance Brennan se hacia esa pregunta todas los dias,al acostarse,al levantarse al transcurrir el dia. Porque habia dejado que todo eso ocurriera? Porque no habia escuchado por una vez a su corazon, a su alma? Porque se dejo llevar por el dolor y la racionalidad una y una vez mas? y sobre todo porque la persona que amaba habia causado todo ese dolor?...

Las lagrimas eran uno de sus acompañantes esos dias de dolor,tristeza y melancolia.

Pero al ver su redondo vientre recordaba porque seguia de pie,porque se levantaba todos los dias,porque no caia desconsolada al piso por tantas lagrimas. Sus dos bebes,sus dos hijos que a pesar de no haber nacido aun eran lo mas especial en su vida,su padre Seeley Booth la persona por la cual su madre lloraba todos los dias desconocia de su existencia,desconocia los motivos por los cuales Brennan se habia ido,pero se moria por vera pero no sabia que ella se habia ido por el,por su felicidad,por no forzarlo a estar con ella,por dejarlo ir si amaba a esa otra mujer a la mujer con la que volvio de Afganistan,esa mujer que ella envidiaba por tener lo que ella mas amaba,por ser tan linda,tan atractiva al poder tener a alguien con ella,al poder hacer chistes,poder captar el sarcasmo por tener lo que ella no, a Booth.

Todo la confundia todo paso en un segundo un segundo muy doloroso.

La llegada de Booth con Hannah,el momento en que se dio cuenta de que lo amaba,la noche en que se embriagaron y se lo dijo,el momento en que hicieron el amor,el momento en que el,EL se arrepintio,el momento en que se prometieron olvidarlo,el momento en que se entero del embarazo,el momento en que anunciaron su compromiso,el momento en que ella se fue sin decirle nada a nadie.

Y ahi estaba ella mirando la habitacion que estaba destinada para sus bebes amplia,con 2

cunas,adornos,peluches,un armario lleno de ropa que no eran nada baratos pero para ella cualquier cosa que fuera para sus bebes la compraba,los queria muchisimo.

Eran mellizos su ginecologa se lo habia informado hace unos dias la habitacion tenia un lado rosa y otro azul cielo lo unico que estaba junto eran las dos cunitas esos bebes serian los mas amados.

Bien dicen que un corazon lastimado cuando ama lo hace con intensidad.

Pero a pesar de ver todo lo necesario para esos dos bebes faltaba algo,algo que necesitaban mas que todas esas cosas.

Su padre.

* * *

**Gracias por leer espero sus reviews pliss comenten! segundo cap si quieren :D**

**bye.**

**Sweetsalvadorian!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_FLASHBACK:_

_Los besos,las caricias,los gemidos,los gritos de placer era algo de sobra en esa habitacion. Booth sabia que despues de esa noche de tragos,algo cambiaria era obvio Brennan estaba muy guapa,Booth tambien,Hannah estaba fuera de la ciudad,acababan de cerrar un caso era tan ironico._

_El alcohol suprimia las palabras y la razon de la pareja,llevaban 5 años esperando ese momento,anhelandolo de repente un gemido muy fuerte se esparcio por toda la habitacion._

_-Mmmm,sigue,sigue!-gritaba Brennan desesperadamente al sentir a Seeley penetrandola._

_-Eres tan hermosa,Huesos-Decia el jadeante-Ohhh,Dios!_

_Siguieron asi un rato,hasta que llegaron al orga..._

_-Ohhhhhhhhh!-gritaron ambos para luego caer en la cama abrazados,felices sin saber lo que les esperaba en la mañana._

_Al dia siguiente en el FBI:_

_Hannah habia regresado de NY despues de hacer el reportaje,estaba muy feliz de volver para ver a su atractivo novio,queria darle la sorpresa de haber regresado antes._

_Ni siquiera saludo a nadie su pequeño cerebro era muy orgulloso a pesar de tener el tamaño de un mani._

_Estaba a punto de entrar cuando:_

_-Señorita,el agente Booth no esta en su oficina-Le dijo el asistente amablemente._

_-Que?-grito Hannah-Pero acabo de ir a su apartamento y no esta alli!_

_-A...Ayer salio al bar con la Dra Brennan,no se nada de el ademas de eso-Dijo nervioso._

_Hannah salio hecha una fiera de alli._

_-De modo que esta con esa cerebrito,pues eso no le va a durar mucho a esa zorra nerd-Se dijo a si misma._

_Saco su movil,su plan iba a empezar ahora..._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_


End file.
